Unexpected
by Racke
Summary: It's KonaKaga and it's lemon... enjoy.


Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of it's characters.

---

"Aww… Kagamin is blushing, how cute!"

"Shut up you perverted midget!"

Konata danced away in order to avoid the taller girl's fist.

"Ah, onee-chan, you shouldn't fight," the younger twin tried her best to calm the fuming tsundere, but, as usual, it was hardly effective.

"Heh, Kagamin really is a tsundere," especially since Konata wasn't finished with her teasing yet.

"Shut up!" Kagami turned her back towards Konata and began the long walk home, "Come on Tsukasa let's go."

"Okay," Tsukasa turned around and said goodbye to the other two girls with a slightly awkward smile, then she turned around and did her best to catch up with her older sister.

As usual Kagami's legs seemed to move faster than her sister's, leaving poor Tsukasa caught somewhere between walking and jogging in order to keep up with her.

They didn't talk, they didn't really _need_ to talk, Konata would probably have said something about the telepathic powers of twins. Tsukasa knew that her sister didn't want to talk about her argument with the otaku, after all, this was normal for them and Tsukasa had, despite being a natural airhead, come to realize that the best thing she could do in this situation was to simply keep quiet.

When the two sisters finally arrived back home they split up, like they usually did, after all, this was also somewhat of a routine for the twins, with Tsukasa entering the kitchen in order to help out with cooking dinner, whilst Kagami continued up the stairs and got started on her homework.

There was an anomaly in their routine however, Kagami _didn't_ start with her homework. Well she did _try_ to start with her homework, but her thoughts kept wandering back to the perverted midget that she called a friend, making it impossible to concentrate on the work that she needed to complete.

'Why do I keep thinking about her?' as her thoughts lingered around their earlier argument she couldn't help but to be confused, fighting with Konata was just as much of a routine as it was for Kagami to do her homework diligently after coming home from school. So why did she feel so unsettled about it all of a sudden?

Her thought process was interrupted as Tsukasa knocked on her door, telling her that dinner was ready.

---

"Fufufu, Kagamin is such a tsundere. Why don't you just admit it?" Konata was smiling that knowing fox-smile of hers, after all, teasing Kagami was one of her greatest pleasures.

"You're wrong!" Kagami's indignant response was enough for some people nearby to turn around, curious about her sudden outburst.

"You feel lonely don't you? Come on, just say what you feel like Kagamin," Kagami's blush became a few shades darker at the teasing remark.

"Why would I feel lonely just because you're not there!?"

"Fufufu… What an interesting choice of words. Are you confessing your love to me Kagamin?"

"W-What are you talking about!? Who would!?"

Tsukasa and Miyuki watched the two friends as they bickered, both of them a little embarrassed at the attention they were getting from the people around them. But Tsukasa couldn't help but to also feel relieved, since it seemed like Kagami had recovered from the detached feeling she had given off yesterday.

Finally the lunch break ended and Kagami went back to her class. Just before she left however, a certain otaku managed to lean in close to her and blew into her ear, causing the tsundere to jump, Konata was rewarded with a painful lump on her head for her efforts.

Needless to say, Kagami had some trouble with paying attention for the rest of the day, her face continuously a deep shade of red. Thankfully there were no serious tests and, for once, the teacher didn't ask her any questions, meaning that she'd escaped from her lack of thought process – relatively – unharmed.

---

After some pleading on Konata's part, Kagami had finally agreed to come over and help her with the homework she had been supposed to finish over the weekend. Tsukasa had already finished it, but Konata had been to busy with her 'otaku habits' to get any work done. The reason for them going to Konata's house had to do with exactly how Konata'd finally been able to convince Kagami into helping her out.

"… 'I'll cook for you'…?" Kagami mumbled out loud as they walked, wondering exactly what had gone through her head when she had accepted Konata's offer, "Does she think that I only care about food?" considering that it was Konata, that might actually be possible, depressing as it might be.

"Hmm…? What are you mumbling about Kagamin?" Konata's face appeared suddenly dangerously close to her own and she let out a startled squeak.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Fufufu… Kagamin is so cute when she acts all flustered…" Kagami could feel her face growing redder by the second.

"Shut up!"

Konata decided to drop her teasing – at least for the moment – and the rest of the way towards the Izumi residence was filled with casual conversation, which meant that Konata continued to make strange references to anime and Kagami, being the voice of reason among the two, did her best to force at least some sense of reality into the small otaku's brain.

Once they arrived at their destination Kagami finally realized that, since Soujiro was on a business trip and wouldn't return until evening tomorrow, and Yutaka was sleeping over at Minami's house, Kagami was going to be alone with Konata.

Let us make that clearer: she was going to be alone with Konata, in her house, the very same Konata that teased her to no end, the one that she couldn't get out of her head and that she couldn't bring herself to dislike, no matter what she'd put her through. This thought process was brought to a sudden stop as the taller girl did her best to remember every mathematical formula that she'd ever learned.

'Success!' she thought to herself, 'No more perverted midget in my head! Wait… there she is again! Dammit!'

It had been decided that Kagami would sleep over, god knows how Konata had managed to convince her of that. Konata had put on her pajamas – which consisted of a shirt that could be buttoned and a pair of pants, both made with a soft material, making it a normal pajamas, much to Kagami's surprise – before they started, saying that she figured that if she fell asleep whilst studying she'd at least be dressed for the occasion.

Studying went the way it usually went, Kagami sat down and did her best to help, a task that wasn't made easier by the fact that Konata clearly didn't really want to study and would much rather simply copy the taller girl's homework. Not to mention that Kagami had problems concentrating on the work herself, her reasons however, were a little different. They had to do with everything from the cute noises the smaller girl made as she complained about being unable to understand, to the smell of her hair.

Finally Konata decided that she could no longer study without risking her head overloading.

'But how do I convince Kagami to take a break?' the otaku thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Kagami suddenly became very uneasy as Konata's lips curled upwards into a knowing smile.

'Why is she smiling?' the taller girl was caught somewhere between trying to anticipate her perverted friend's next move and a sudden urge to touch her soft looking lips. The latter part was immediately buried by what still remained of Kagami's reason.

"Kagami-n…" somehow Konata had managed to cover the distance between them her face now only inches away from Kagami's. It felt like her face had suddenly caught fire, and her eyes were struggling with exactly where they should look.

After a short moment focusing on the otaku's soft looking lips she moved on to staring into the beautiful green orbs that were her eyes, trying desperately not to let her feelings show on her face Kagami pushed the smaller girl away from her.

"You're too close you perverted midget."

"Fufufu, I wonder what you might be imagining Kagamin, to get all flustered like that," Konata was clearly enjoying this, not surprising considering that teasing Kagami was one of her favorite pastimes.

"Shut up, we're supposed to be studying."

"But that's soo booring Kagami-n…" whilst saying this she hugged the taller girl, rubbing her face uncomfortably close to Kagami's chest as she did so.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kagami got ready to hit the smaller girl on the head, but somewhere along the way one of them overbalanced and sent the both of them crashing to the floor.

Konata slowly opened her eyes only to find herself staring into eyes as blue as the summer skies, it took her a while before she realized that they belonged to Kagami who had somehow landed on top of her.

"Kagamin?" there was something strange about her friend's face, but she couldn't really put her finger on it.

"Konata…" the smaller girl's eyes widened in confusion.

'Can my name really sound so… sensual?'

Her thought process suddenly grounded to a halt as she felt something soft and warm pressing against her lips.

'Kagami is _kissing_ me? What's going on? Am I dreaming? Why would I dream something like that? This feels pretty damn real though, but there's no way that this is possible, right?'

The kiss ended as Kagami slowly pulled back.

"… What just…?" Konata looked into the tsundere's hungry eyes and suddenly she could feel her face heating up, turning redder by the second.

"Konata…" as Kagami stared into her eyes and Konata had a sudden urge to run away, but at the same time she couldn't move from where she was, completely lost in those beautiful eyes. For some reason Konata was suddenly reminded of back when she had called Kagami a bunny whilst declaring herself a fox. Somehow she got the feeling that the roles had been reversed.

"K-Kagamin?"

Before Konata was able to recover from her confusion Kagami leaned in again, capturing the otaku's lips once more with her own.

Kagami's teeth nibbled at Konata's lips causing her to gasp, playing right into the taller girl's hands as her tongue darted into her now open mouth, wrestling with the smaller girl's own tongue for dominance.

Finally she drew back once more, leaving Konata gasping for air as she moved her attention downwards, gently kissing her neck, causing even louder gasps from Konata in the process.

Konata who's head had gone completely blank somewhere in the middle of the last kiss was suddenly brought back into reality as Kagami gently tugged at her shirt in order to reach the skin it was hiding.

"K-Kagami…" her voice was almost like a whimper, hoarse with the pleasure she felt.

Kagami didn't respond and proceeded to remove the smaller girl's shirt throwing it over her shoulder, not caring about the fabric once it had been removed.

As she drew closer to Konata's now exposed chest, the otaku could feel herself tensing up in embarrassment, weakly trying to fight off the taller girl, but gaining only a hungry smile from Kagami as she pinned down her arms and proceeded to exploring the two small mounds that were Konata's breasts, causing passionate moans to escape the smaller girl's throat.

Kagami's mouth finally found the smaller girl's nipple, letting her teeth scrape against it causing a loud gasp of pleasure from Konata as she did so. Satisfied that she wouldn't struggle against it anymore Kagami let go of her arms, instead letting her right hand slip into the otaku's pants, a startled cry erupting from Konata as Kagami's probing finger entered her wet slit.

Kagami looked up from the smaller girl's chest and couldn't help but smile at the sight that awaited her. One of Konata's arms were covering her eyes as she panted heavily, every now and then a whimper or moan would escape her lips. The taller girl used her left hand to remove the arm covering Konata's face before stealing her lips once more. This time Konata knew what was coming and her tongue eagerly sought out Kagami's own.

Kagami inserted a second finger, her earlier hesitation forgotten in the passion, Konata wrapped her arms around the taller girl and let out a muffled cry into Kagami's mouth as she climaxed.

The taller girl withdrew in order to let Konata catch her breath, and instead slowly licked her way downwards until she reached the smaller girl's pants, which she removed along with her panties, until she was left with an open view of her slit.

"Kagamin…" Kagami smiled at the embarrassment and longing in her voice and then proceeded to closing the distance, the smell of Konata's juices making her head spin. Konata felt her body tense as the taller girl's tongue entered her slit, one of her hands somehow getting tangled in Kagami's hair.

As Konata climaxed a second time she let out another cry of pleasure, this time however, it wasn't muffled by Kagami's mouth.

"You really have a lovely voice Konata," her mouth curled upwards when Konata's face turned a deep blush.

Kagami crept forward until they were once again face to face, staring into Konata's green eyes she smiled warmly at her.

"I love you," Konata blinked, her mind too blank to fully register the importance of that one sentence, her blush becoming even darker when she finally realized what Kagami had just told her.

"I… love you to…" Konata wrapped her arms around Kagami's neck and drew her in for another kiss.

---

The next morning the two of them were suddenly awoken by the doorbell, causing something of a frantic search for the clothes that they had discarded the night before. Unfortunately Kagami soon realized that none of her clothes were clean, meaning that she'd have to find something else to wear.

Meanwhile Konata had already guessed as much and had instead found some other clothes in her closet. However, she still needed to find a hiding place for the dirty clothes, finally settling to throw them into the still open closet, making a mental note to wash them at a later time.

Finished with what she'd been doing and already wearing clothes, Konata was the first one to leave the room, rushing down the stairs with all of her athletic ability.

Opening the door she found someone she hadn't expected, then again, she hadn't really expected _anyone_.

"Good morning Kona-chan!" Tsukasa smiled happily at her, "Did we wake you up?"

'We?' Konata looked around and noticed that Miyuki was standing some distance behind her, wearing that polite smile as usual.

"Ah, y-yeah you did," Konata laughed a little sheepishly.

"Eh, Tsukasa? What are you doing here?" Kagami had finally appeared, apparently she'd brought a change of clothes with her the day before.

"Good morning onee-chan!" there seemed to be a strange happiness overwhelming Tsukasa, it took a while before Kagami realized that it was probably a little later than when she usually got up and that Tsukasa was probably proud that she'd finally gotten up earlier than her.

"So what brings you here?" Konata looked at the two of them curiously.

"Tsukasa said that you'd probably be awake by now and that she wanted to go to the amusement park with everyone," Miyuki told them with a sweet smile.

"Sorry, I'm really exhausted, I don't think I'd be very enjoyable company," Konata blinked, a little surprised by Kagami's excuse, but she couldn't help but agree with her, she felt like going back to bed and catch up on the sleep she didn't get last night.

"I'm kind of tired as well, how about we do it tomorrow?" Konata's suggestion was met with a little disappointment from Tsukasa whilst Miyuki seemed to be very understanding about it as she ended up comforting Tsukasa.

"I guess we can do it tomorrow," Tsukasa smiled and grabbed a hold of Miyuki's hand and began to drag her away, "Let's go to the aquarium Yuki-chan!" Miyuki smiled.

"That would be very nice."

As the two girls disappeared from view with an energetic 'see you later', Konata glanced at Kagami.

"Do you think those two…" Kagami met her eyes.

"Don't even think about it," Konata smiled at the familiar expression of her friend the tsundere. Then she suddenly felt something soft and warm press against her lips and she blinked, confused for a second until she saw the smile Kagami was wearing.

"You know Kagami," the addressed girl raised an eyebrow, "I never thought that I'd be the passive partner in this relationship."

Her answer was a soft laughter and another kiss.

---

**A/n: I hope this was as much fun to read as it was to write.**


End file.
